


Famous

by jamesm97



Category: Actor RPF, Arrow (TV 2012), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Actor Stiles, Alternate Universe - Actors, Bisexual Derek Hale, Bisexual Stiles Stilinski, Canon Compliant, F/M, Famous Stiles, Felicity and Stiles are BFF'S NOW, Future Fic, Isaac Comes Back, Jackson Comes Back, M/M, Making Up, Moving On, Oblivious Stiles, PA Felicity Smoak, Rich Stiles Stilinski, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Stiles Comes Back, Stiles Stilinski Gets Bitten, Stiles-centric, Were-Creatures, Werecat Stiles, Werecats, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-02-14 17:27:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 15,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2200566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamesm97/pseuds/jamesm97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles became an actor by Chance landing in a funny film because of a few youtube video's.</p><p>Seeing it as his chance he left, he more or less ran all because Derek was in a relationship with someone who isn't Stiles.</p><p> </p><p>He's now 21 and his producer is making him go back to Beacon Hills, when he hasn't been back since he left.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Going Back

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vampireisthenewblack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampireisthenewblack/gifts).



> This has been in the making for some time, everyone thinks I'm anti Sterek when I actually just like it when their is angst.

Stiles thought life at twenty one would be all fun and games, boy was he wrong.

 

Before the 'incident' happened with Scott he was an ordinary teenager, he got up went to school, came home made a funny video and posted it on youtube.

 

Then watch Netflix for an unhealthy amount of time.

 

Then their was werewolf Alphas, Kanima's, Darach's and Evil fox spirits, assassins and fucking Peter Hale once again.

 

It was the summer just after his High School graduation and he was finally an adult.

 

So when he got the call he couldn't believe his ears.

 

Some producer wanted him in his movie.

 

He wanted him, Stiles the spaz Stilinski to be an actor.

 

Stiles had laughed thinking it was a prank, but when he had a video conference with the producer he couldn't belive his eyes.

 

The producer that directed Real Steel and Night at the museum series wanted to hire him.

 

The film was a major deal, a comedy starring Vince Vaughn and Owen Wilson.

 

Apparently Owen Wilson is a fan of his youtube videos.

 

Okay that was enough to give him a mild heart attack.

 

He talked it through and told him he's never acted before, but after driving to San Francisco, he was deemed a natural talent and had amazing chemistry with both leads.

 

So he acted, he met a bunch of people who were amazing, then the movie came out and more and more directors wanted him.

 

Stiles phone blew up, so at the suggestion of Owen he got an agent.

 

#############################################################

 

That was three years ago, now well now Stiles is all grown up and has starred and co-starred in a ridiculous amount of movie.

 

He was brought out of his thoughts when his phone started ringing.

 

"Hello?" He asks because he doesn't recognize the number.

 

"Hey Stiles it's Jeff Davis" Jeff says making Stiles smile, Jeff is a real funny writer and he had Stiles come in and audition for a fantasy movie.

 

"Oh hey Jeff" Stiles smiles.

 

"I was gonna beat around the bush and pause for dramatic effect but screw it, We want you to play the part"Jeff says.

 

"No way! Really I thought I screwed the audition up I was terrible" Stiles admits fist pumping the air.

 

"Well you did come to the studio right after being in a car crash" Jeff laughs and Stiles frowns because he hates fender benders.

 

"I'm having a messenger deliver the script and a contract to your PA today and I was hoping your schedule is free to start shooting on location next week" Jeff asks.

 

"That shouldn't be a problem, I am shooting a cameo in New Girl in four weeks though" Stiles tells him.

 

"That shouldn't be a problem, the location of our set will be in Beacon Hills" Jeff says and Stiles freezes.

 

He hasn't been to Beacon Hills since he was eighteen, the last time he spoke to anyone from their was when his father called to beg him to spend the holidays once again.

 

Stiles has lost touch with most of his friends including Scott, accept for the off happy birthday or merry Christmas, his old best friend hasn't actually saw him since he gave up going to Beacon Hills community college to persue acting.

 

"Will that be a problem?" Jeff asks.

 

"Nope, no problem at all" Stiles lies because hell yeah their is a problem.

 

"Great I will see you their then" Jeff says and then exchanges goodbyes before leaving Stiles to panic. 

 

Stiles left because he couldn't stand seeing Derek's stupid face anymore.

 

Well more precisely Derek and Braeden.

 

So he may have been a little in love with Derek Hale but so where a lot of people, like whoever saw him.

 

"You look like you've saw a ghost" Felicity laughs.

 

Stiles just looks at her with sad eyes.

 

"Shit you didn't see a Ghost did you?" She asks sounding serious.

 

That's why Stiles loves his best friend she always makes him laugh at the right time.


	2. Work First, Road Trip Later

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if anyone would be interested in doing a cover art for this I would be flattered

"No Felicity, I didn't see a ghost" Stiles sighs he throws himself down on the massive leather sofa in his livingroom.

 

Sometimes it gives him a headache how big and lonely the house feels sometimes when it's just him and Felicity.

 

He often day dreamed about Derek's stuff laying around everywhere, maybe even Cora's.

 

But now the thought of going to Beacon Hills makes his head hurt so much and his heart.

 

"Good because we don't have time to call ghost busters, we need to get to the studio, your recording your single and duet with Demi Lovato" Felicity tells him tapping away on her tablet and iphone at the same time.

 

Stiles groans, god he wishes he could blow this off, but he can't even if he wanted to.

 

He is recording a single and Duet with Demi Lovato for the ALS charity, it's a great cause and Stiles aunt died of the illness and this could make the foundation millions.

 

"The cars out front" Felicity says not even looking at him "Sooner you get this done we can, come home relax and have a nice long chat" Felicity says sympathetically.

 

Stiles stands even if it is begrudgingly, it's all in the name of charity.

 

#################################

 

"Okay so here is what it sounds like with the beats" Mike the music producer tells him and Felicity, before hitting play.

 

It took Stiles seven tries to get it right.

 

What? He isn't a singer, he's an actor. 

 

His mother was the singer, she taught him a little but not enough, not nearly enough before she started to forget his name.

 

The music starts and Felicity instantly beams.

 

I was walking away,

 

But she's so beautiful it made me stay

 

I don't know her name,

 

But I'm hoping she might feel the same

 

So here I go again,

 

She got my heart again!

 

Tonight we'll dance

 

I'll be yours and you'll be mine

 

We won't look back,

 

Take my hand and we will shine

 

Oh, oh, oh

 

She needs a wild heart

 

She needs a wild heart

 

I got a wild heart

 

Stay here, my dear,

 

Feels like I've been standing right here for years

 

My mind's beat up

 

Tell me that you feel this, and I won't give up

 

I won't give up

 

Tonight we'll dance

 

I'll be yours and you'll be mine

 

We won't look back,

 

Take my hand and we will shine

 

Oh, oh, oh

 

She needs a wild heart

 

She needs a wild heart

 

I got a wild heart

 

Oh, oh, oh

 

She needs a wild heart

 

She needs a wild heart

 

I got a wild heart

 

And I know it's late, I know it's cold

 

But come right here, I swear I'll never let you go

 

The way you move, it's wonderful

 

Let's do it now, 'cause one day we'll both be old

 

Oh whoa oh

 

Tonight we'll dance

 

I'll be yours and you'll be mine

 

We won't look back,

 

Take my hand and we will shine

 

Oh, oh, oh

 

She needs a wild heart

 

She needs a wild heart

 

I got a wild heart

 

Tonight we'll dance

 

I'll be yours and you'll be mine

 

We won't look back,

 

Take my hand and we will shine

 

Oh, oh, oh

 

She needs a wild heart

 

She needs a wild heart

 

I got a wild heart

 

Oh, oh, oh

 

She needs a wild heart

 

She needs a wild heart

 

I've got a wild heart

 

The music ends and Stiles is astounded because it sounds really good.

 

"What about the duet?" Felicity asks, always fifty steps ahead.

 

"Demi can't make it to the studio today, so I'm going to record Stiles parts and then her's and then put it all together" Mike tells them and Stiles is okay with that because he need Felicity to help him.

"Were gonna break for lunch first and we can finish up later" Mike tells them before messing with his computer.

 

Felicity drags him all the way out the building into a restaurant across the street, they get seated thanks to a tip, and the waiter was a fan of Stiles movies.

 

"So what was your freak out about this morning?" Felicity asks shoving a breadstick in her mouth.

 

"I got the Job" Stiles tells her.

 

"Which one? You're being considered for about fifty" Felicity says, she isn't joking.

 

Stiles Stilinski is becoming huge.

 

Who would have thought the werewolf's spazzy sidekick would become popular.

 

He wasn't even popular in high school or rich and now he owns a Ferrari that cost's about five times the amount of Jackson Whittemore's car in High School.

 

He owns a house that could fit seven of his childhood homes in, and yet all he can think about is seeing Derek Hale again.

 

"The Werewolf horror movie, the writer Jeff Davis rang me, he told me the jobs mine we are shooting next week" Stiles tells her, whilst delicately nibbling on a breadstick.

 

He didn't finally get a six pack just to loose it on a breadstick, for crying out loud.

 

"Next week? We have nothing on next week that's good, where is the shooting location, I will find an apartment, I know how you hate the set trailers" Felicity says pulling up Stiles social and work calender on her tablet, Always working.

 

"It's in Beacon Hills" Stiles tells her,he just shoves the breadstick in his mouth. 

 

He stress eats, what? It's a thing.

 

"Shit really?" Felicity asks and at Stiles nod she starts laughing hysterically.

They get a few looks and, yep their is is the flash of a camera, looks like a fan or perhaps a paparazzi.

"You're mean, so, so mean" Stiles says shoving more cardboard tasted breadstick down his mouth.

"I'm sorry but, it's the perfect time" Felicity says.

 

"How is it the perfect time? You know all about my Hale related struggles" Stiles whines his eyes light up when his chicken salad comes.

 

"It's your fathers birthday tomorrow"Felicity says, and Stiles knew that. Why does that matter, Stiles all ready sent his gift.

 

"And?" Stiles coaxes, when it's clear she's more interested in eating her soup.

 

"I have spoke to him twenty seven times in the past, week and it's only Wednesday, he wants his son home for the holidays and his birthday, that's all he wants not some Rolex" Felicity says.

"I don't have to go until next week" Stiles says lowly, because he knows what she's gonna make him do.

 

"Nope, you're going early, tonight to be exact" Felicity says standing. "I'm going to pack, you need to be back in the studio soon, I'll pick you up" she tells him before walking out, leaving him gawking at thin air.

 

Of course, as soon as she left he was mobbed with fans wanting to take a picture or get an autograph.

 

He was in no mood.

 

###################################################################

Felicity did pick him up, just her no driver.

"Hey" Stiles says slipping into the passenger side, it's been a long day and it's on two in the afternoon.

 

Felicity just drives, and drives and goes in the compleat opposite direction to Stiles home.

In-fact she looks to be driving towards....

 

Shit.

 

"Felicity what are you doing I'm not ready" He whines.

 

"Yes you are" She grunts out when he pinches her.

 

"No I need to pack, I have to get the script of Jeff and my contract" Stiles says looking for any excuse.

 

"The bags are in the front, your script and contract are too, I have everything you need" She doesn't leave room for argument.

 

"I don't wanna go"Stiles says and his voice sounds so small.

 

"No Stiles, you live two hours away from Beacon Hills, and the only time you've seen your day since you were eighteen, is for a week ever summer, he can't get the time of work and you need to see your father" Felicity scolds.

 

"My dad is okay with it" Stiles says.

 

"No Stiles, your dad puts up with it because he couldn't be more proud of you, but what would your mother say huh?" Felicity shouts coming to stop at a red light.

"What are you talking about?" Stiles asks voice fallen at the mention of his mother.

 

"What would she say, if she knew you were avoiding your only living family member on both sides of your family, just because some dick prefers pussy than your dick" She shouts and it actually does help.

 

Felicity never shouts unless he's in the wrong, and finally he can see from her point of view.

 

"Your right" Stiles says a few tears fall but whatever.

"Damn right, I'm Right. Your dad's working tomorrow, so Melissa McCall is throwing him a party in your back yard" Felicity says suddenly.

"What?" He asks dumbfounded as the light turns green and she drives again.

 

"You got the invite last week, I never showed you it because I knew it would upset you" Felicity says.

 

"Your right I would of, oh shit. What am I gonna do?" Stiles asks her frantically.

 

"About what?" She asks equally as frantic, they are sort of tuned into each others wave length.

 

"A surprise I can't turn up empty handed, I wanna make a impact I wanna surprise him he deserves it"Stiles asks.

 

"I have the perfect Idea" Felicity smirks "Siri Call Pedro Supplies" She asked her Iphone.

 

"Calling Pedro supplies" The robotic voice says with a beep before the Spanish man's voice came on the line.

 

"Felicity!!!" Pedro shouts over the phone, his voice is filled with happiness, it always is.

 

"Pedro I need your help man" She asks.

 

"Just name it and it's yours" He tells her.

 

Stiles doesn't like the big smiles on her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The name of the band is the vamps and the song is Wild heart here is a link.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sCDdQwVRwxM


	3. Stupid Idea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need fan fic prompts any prompt/fandom/pairing is welcome just leave me a message.

This idea was stupid.

 

Felicity was going to give his father a heart attack.

 

She had the genius plan to hire movers to move Stiles, Who was wrapped in a massive present box thanks to Pedro.

The box was flimsy, flimsy enough that when he jumps up and yells surprise the box will split.

 

He can feel the ground under him, the movers are wheeling him in on a cart and he feels a bit travel sick.

 

He hears the sound of beating music and laughing, guess he's here.

 

He's finally at his fathers house.

 

He takes a deep breath because their is no turning back now.

 

"Sheriff" Felicity shouts enthusiastically.

 

The music carries on but from the little peep hole Stiles made he can see his father beam and run to Felicity arms open.

 

And then the pack follows over.

 

Scott, Kira, Isaac? When did he come back. Lydia, Jackson and Liam.

 

No sign of Derek either he isn't at the party or he's out of the sight of Stiles peep hole.

 

"What are you doing here?" The sheriff asks he's stood right by the box so Stiles can hear and see everything.

 

His fathers still in uniform, must have gotten of shift not long ago.

 

"Well I had the week off and I wanted to surprise you" Felicity says.

 

"Is he with you?" The sheriff asks looking behind Felicity.

 

"He was unable to make it" Felicity says in a small voice.

 

It was obviously a lie because he was right here in the present, but the werewolves must have thought Stiles just didn't want to come because the words out of Scott's mouth were heart shattering.

 

"Guess Mr Hollywood, is too famous to come to some no names party, even if it is his father's, Maybe we should have contacted his manager and asked to hire him" Scott says and he sounds pissed.

 

Stiles was gonna wait but he couldn't any longer.

 

He sprung from the box.

 

"Surprise!!" Felicity shouts.

 

Everyone's shocked when he bursts through but Stiles just stares at Scott the tears are being held back by sheer force of will.

 

"I'm sorry if my job isn't what you wanted for me Scott, would you rather I be dead fighting some random bad guy? Because we all know the reason I left don't we" He hops out of the box and it's luck that he doesn't fall over.

 

"Stiles I..." Scott goes to say but Stiles shushes him.

 

"No you know what Scott, I may work a lot but guess what? I love acting I found out something I'm good at, you were always the popular one and now I'm rich and famous you hate it" Stiles can't believe this.

 

"Stiles" His father says.

 

"No dad the only reason I accepted the acting job in the first place was because we were drowning in debt, the hospital bills because of me so I paid for them and I stuck at it" Stiles fumes and he want's to punch something.

 

The music has stopped.

 

Felicity places a comforting hand on his shoulder.

 

"You don't have to explain things to me, you don't think me and your mother wanted you to become successful? You are rich and your happy that's all I want" The sheriff says walking forward to hug Stiles.

 

Stiles hugs back like he's sixteen again.

 

"Sorry about the scene" Stiles whispers.

 

"It wasn't your fault, Scott's just bitter because Kira is the biggest fan of your movies and has been bugging him, she want's you to help her she's the publicist for a clothing company and she wants you to do a tv ad" The sheriff says pulling away.

 

"I think I'm gonna go" Stiles says twirling around and walking away, he looks down at his feet and ignores his fathers calls.

 

He runs and runs until he runs into a very hard something, he goes on his ass and man did that hurt.

 

"Oww" Stiles says looking up.

 

And of course it's Derek Hale he ran into.

 

A Derek Hale dressed in a sheriff's uniform.

 

Stiles has never found that uniform sexy, but on Derek.

 

Stiles instantly has a slight twitch in his pants.

 

"Stiles?" Derek says voice as rough as ever.

 

"Deputy" Stiles greets pulling himself up with a loud moan.

 

"Stiles get your ass back in their" Felicity says coming from the back yard, she grabs his ear and yanks him back in.

 

"So that's the guy your in love with huh?" Felicity asks and Stiles chokes on his tongue.

 

Because Derek's a werewolf.

 

And Derek just heard that.

 

Shit.


	4. Party

Stiles stayed at the party, but only for his father and Felicity.

 

"So Stiles what brings you back?" Joyce asks, one of his fathers new deputy's everyone has crowded round trying to just talk to the famous Stiles and honestly Stiles is sick of it.

 

His father however is beaming with pride.

 

"Well It's my fathers birthday, and my new boss has decided to shoot the movie in Beacon Hills, So I get to stay around and trouble my dad for a few months" Stiles tells her throwing in a fake laugh for good measure.

 

"So your not just staying for a few days?" His dad asks, his voice is filled with pure joy.

 

"Nope at least two months maybe more, depends on the length, I have to fly to New York for a few days next week but other than that I'm 100% Beacon Hills" Stiles tells him, ignoring all the nosy people.

 

And he's especially ignoring Derek who is stood off to the side with his old pack.

 

"That's great" His father beams bringing Stiles in for a bear hug.

 

"If you can get the time off work you can come to New York with us for the weekend" Stiles tells his father.

 

"I would love too, just have to figure out cover" His father laughs.

 

"All right what's all the commotion?" Says the distinct voice of Melissa pushing her way in the crowd.

 

Scott follows his mother and so do his pack.

 

"Stiles?" She says with a massive smile when she sees Stiles.

 

"Melissa" Stiles says too meeting his, mother figure in the middle for a hug.

 

"God, just speaking on the phone isn't enough you should visit more" Melissa tells him, in between kissing all over his face.

 

"Wait mom, you talk on the phone?" Scott asks baffled.

 

"Even after he abandoned us?" Scott says his voice angry.

 

"Oh Scott you have no idea do you?" Melissa asks.

 

"What?" He asks her.

 

"Everyone in the living room now" She tells them.

 

The whole party goes to go in the living room.

 

"Not all of you just the family" Melissa says.

 

"Ill stay out here and make sure nobody gets in" Felicity tells her and Melissa beams at her.

 

One by one Stiles and his old pack make their way into his fathers small living room.


	5. Truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am So So So Sorry for not updating. I started College and its been a hectic few weeks I have had numerous hospital appointments ( Finally found out whats wrong with me) 
> 
>  
> 
> I have missed all my fan fics so I promise I will try and get a update out on most of them I have Thursdays off and Fridays off anyway

"What did you mean about me not having any idea?" Scott asks he's sitting down on the couch, Kira as next to him and Stiles is honestly scared of the outcome.

 

"Scott when was the last time you talked to Stiles?" Melissa asks.

 

"Last year, before Christmas why?" Scott tells her.

 

"Because you idiot, how do you think the Sheriff and I paid off all out debts? How do you think I bought you the PS4 for Christmas?" She tells her son.

 

"So your saying, Stiles owns our house?" Scott asks outraged, he turns and looks at Stiles.

 

"It's not enough you left us all, but you have to buy us too" Scott shouts his features shifting.

 

Stiles just huffs and goes to walk away.

 

He's yanked back and he reacts on instinct.

 

Scott's on the floor with Stiles foot pressing into his throat within seconds.

 

"If Cora can't get the slip on me you certainly can't" Stiles tells him, he may be an Alpha but Cora is a badass.

 

"Cora?" Derek says in a gruff voice making Stiles chest tighten.

 

"Yes Cora, you have a problem with that?" Stiles asks making his voice strong and cold.

 

"Yes, Stiles what do you mean Cora can't get the slip on you?" Derek asks, uncrossing his arms and stalking closer.

 

"Stiles!" Kira shouts.

 

He looks to Kira then down to Scott who's struggling for air.

 

He huffs releasing the idiot Alpha.

 

"Cora lives with me, when she isn't helping other packs" Stiles shrugs.

 

"Why does my sister live with you? Where is she?" Derek asks.

 

"She's my friend, she still considers me pack even if she left after a couple of months after I got to know her, currently Cora is probably vegging out watching a bunch of movies and staining yet another sofa with pizza sauce" Stiles laughs.

 

"Wrong dumb ass" Felicity shouts from the door way.

 

"What?" He asks his best friend.

 

"She's on her way here, she said if your coming home she needs to make sure you don't get killed. She should be here late though" Felicity says.

 

"How is she getting here?" Derek asks Felicity.

 

"She took Stiles car" Felicity said with a shrug.

 

"Please tell me she didn't take my baby" Stiles moans.

 

"She took your baby" Felicity laughs at him.

 

"What's your baby?" Lydia asks, speaking for the first time since he's got here.

 

"It's a Jeep the same as my old one but it's more modern" Stiles tells her.

 

"What happened to your old Jeep?" She asks.

 

"It died" Stiles told her.

 

"Shame we had some good memories in that car" Lydia smiles.

 

Stiles only reply is to blush.

 

"I'm sick of all the arguing, if you don't want to talk to me I get it, but I chose my career. Lydia is out of Beacon Hills for 7 months a year Jackson goes with her. We can't all stay in Beacon Hills we need to grow"Stiles told them.

 

"You haven't just been gone you stopped talking to us" Scott says fuming.

 

"I stopped talking to you? Your texts stopped and I never stopped I talk to Isaac everyday and I meet up with Lydia and Jackson whenever I can" Stiles tells them all huffing out a bunch of swearwords before storming out of the house.

 

He's in his car before anyone can do anything.


	6. Friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry that I haven't updated in a while I have been crazy busy and to be honest I've started loosing faith in fan fics most of them are the same boring shit all over.
> 
> I'm hoping if I carry on writing ill find my love again

It’s Cora who finds him seven hours later, the sun is just rising and he is curled up in his Ferrari.

His back protested but a few years of yoga meant he can sleep uncomfortably in a small car. 

“You couldn’t just buy a room at a motel? You had to come up to the lookout and get drunk like a teenager again” Cora say’s her voice sounds like a sledgehammer.

 

Stiles can’t turn away from her voice because the tops down and it would be too much effort to push the button to make the roof come back.

“Get up you idiot your fathers worried” Cora says she ends it with dumping her bottle of water over his head.

Stiles bolts up his head protests and he feels dizzy but god that water was cold.

 

He throws up out the car door luckily not getting any inside the expensive car.

 

“You are so lucky you don’t have super senses because that smells worse than a rotting corpse” Cora complains.

 

“How did you find me?” Stiles say or at least he thinks he did his voice sound scratchy perhaps the bottle of Jack Daniels wasn’t the best idea.

 

“I used this thing called GPS you know your expensive IPhone 6 well it has a tracker on and with your password being your ‘sheriff Stilinski123’ it’s not very difficult to log in and click a button” Cora remarks.

 

Stiles just sits in the passenger seat and holds out his key for her to take.

 

Cora does and drives him home they ride in silence and Stiles is actually really glad about that.

 

The silence however is spoilt when he pulls up to his fathers house and Felicity comes running out shouting.

 

“Oh my god Stiles” She says running in her pink bunny slippers his father is behind her he looks relived.

 

“I know Felicity I should have called” Stiles goes to say he’s sorry but Felicity cuts him off.

 

“No I don’t care about that your a grown ass man you will never guess who called me” She says excitedly jumping on the spot.

 

“Brad Pitt?” Stiles says as a joke.

 

“No SME” She shouts.

 

“Am I supposed to know what that means?” Stiles asks.

 

“Sony music entertainment only one of the biggest record label’s in the world they heard your charity single and they want to sign you they want to make you a recording artist” Felicity squeals.

 

“Are you serious?” Stiles says with a smile, he might not have sought after it but if their is one thing he knows is that he loves to sing.

 

“They want to meet with you next week while your in New York they hope that you will sign a contract and everything” Felicity tells him.

 

“But what about Teen Wolf I have filming commitments here next month I cant just fly to New York to record and write music and stuff” Stiles her.

“I told him you had filming commitments in Beacon Hills and he said because your a hot commodity and a guaranteed success their willing to give you all the equipment and give you a personal assistant to set up shop in Beacon Hills which means should you sign the record deal you could record it all in Beacon Hills” Felicity smiles.

 

“Which means you can spend a little more time with me” His father tells him with a smile on his face.

 

“I can’t believe this is happening” Stiles laughs.

 

“Do you mind giving me a lift to work son? My cruiser is in the shop deputy Parrish sort of crashed it the other day”

 

“Sure pops when do you have to be their?” Stiles asks.

 

“Not for another hour” John smiles at his son.

 

“You mind if I grab a quick shower then and maybe some coffee?” Stiles asks.

 

“Go ahead” John says.

“Thanks dad” Stiles shouts running up the stairs he ignores the protesting of his banging headache and just relishes in the happy feelings.


	7. Ambush

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't updated I hate real Life stuff getting in the way

“Who would have every guessed my son would grow up to be rich and popular” The Sheriff laughs in his seat in Stiles Ferrari.

“I need coffee” Stiles groans.

“Oh yeah they opened up a starbucks on Rodeo Avenue, Isaac works their” The Sheriff announces.

“Thank god I need a sweet coffee” Stiles laughs driving towards the caffeine goodness.

 

They make small talk mostly the Sheriff badgering him about his love life.

 

“So yo haven’t dated anyone famous?” John asks his son raising his eyebrows at his son.

 

“Well I don’t know about dating but I’ve had sex with Zachary Quinto, Lucy Hale and Andrew Garfield just before he started dating Emma Stone” Stiles says on a laugh when the Sheriff shushes him claiming TMI.

 

“You asked for it” Stiles laughs coming to a stop outside Starbucks.

 

“You want me to go in?” John asks trying to spare his son the fans going crazy.

 

“No thanks, I’m used to the crazy bastards by now” Stiles laughs getting out the car with his father.

 

Surprisingly their are like three people in their and its three old women who he used to mow the lawn for they send him a bright smile and go back to gossiping.

 

Isaac is behind the counter however his smile beaming and bright.

 

“Theirs my puppy” Stiles smiles walking to the counter.

 

“I’m 21 Stiles you need to stop calling me puppy” Isaac moans but he still has a massive smile on his face.

 

“But then I’d have to call you dickhead or douchbag puppy is way nicer” Stiles grins and laughs even more when Isaac says he’s barred from the shop.

 

“Can I get a grande caramel decaf latte please and a regular plain black coffee with a pump of vanilla for my pops” Stiles tells Isaac pulling out two $20’s “keep the change sexy” Stiles winks.

“Thanks, how are you after last night?”Isaac asks writing on the cups and passing them to the blond gaping at Stiles from behind the counter.

 

“I’m good had to get out before I punched Scott” Stiles chuckles.

 

“You know he’s just angry because he misses you?” Isaac tries to defend.

 

“Isaac I love you but, I’ve known Scott all my life he’s angry because I left Beacon Hills he can’t accept that I needed time to deal with the Nogitsune thing” Stiles says Isaac flinches at the name.

 

“I’m over it now I have accepted that I couldn’t do anything about it, it entered my mind because I saved my dad, Melissa and Chris and I wouldn’t change that I love my dad and Melissa too much to wish I never did the sacrifice”Stiles smiles.

 

“Last time I saw you, you could hardly sleep” Isaac beams likes he’s a proud parent.

 

“And now I sleep in a massive over the top comfy bed like a baby, when I’m not filming” Stiles smiles.

 

“Speaking of filming, your new film?” Isaac questions.

 

“I asked Jeff what you messaged me” Stiles smiles.

 

“And?” Isaac pushes.

 

“He said he would be willing to give you a role in the film, it won’t be anything major I think your going to be one of the werewolves victims” Stiles smiles when Isaac’s eyes light up.

 

“Oh my god really?” Isaac laughs and launches himself across the counter to hug the life out of Stiles.

 

Of course that’s when Kira and Scott walk in.

 

“Stiles, Sheriff” The busty blond calls from behind the counter and Stiles moves to grab his drink.

 

“Isaac I will call you later” Stiles smiles and attempts to walk out the shop but Scott’s hand on his arm stops him.

 

“Scott I’m really not in the mood” Stiles says.

 

“I’m Sorry” Scott says.

 

Stiles studies his old best friend for a while before laughing “I have known you since I was two years old we shared everything including our first kiss, if you think I don’t know when someone is forcing you to say sorry that honestly really offensive” Stiles says walking out of the shop.

 

“You know he still cares about you right? And you and him not being friends is breaking his heart” The Sheriff tells the boy that’s been like a second son to him.

 

“I don’t know if I can forgive him he was my brother and he left” Scott says sounding defeated.

 

“Brothers fight but their still brothers and sometimes people leave for the wrong reasons however leaving to make a career and to get away from the memories of the dead is not the wrong reasons, Scott just give him a chance because he’s signing a record deal to stay in Beacon Hills, he’s dealing with the memories of his past because he misses us” The Sheriff says.

 

“Did he say that?” Scott asks eyes bright with something the sheriff can’t name.

 

“He doesn’t have to Scott as soon as I saw him look at you and the pack I could see in his eyes he misses you all” The Sheriff tells them before heading out to join Stiles in the car and they drive to the station.

 

Stiles is quiet the entire way there


	8. Rejected for the right reasons

“You okay?” His father asked as they pulled into the station car park, his car engine roaring an, Stiles kinda hates how much it sounds like the roar of a supernatural creature.

 

“Not really, I called the head of the Sony record label this morning and decided not to take the record deal” Stiles tells him.

 

“Really? I thought you were going to be staying in Beacon Hills” His father asks disappointed.

 

“Singing isn’t my passion and It may mean I get to spend a few months here but just imagine how long I would be away if I’m on tour” Stiles tells him.

 

“So your not staying then?” The Sheriff asks.

 

“Actually I have decided to move here” Stiles tells him shocking the older man.

 

“Your moving here?” The Sheriff asks shocked.

 

“I’m actually in the process of buying the two houses next door to your house” Stiles tells him.

 

“They’ve been empty for years ever since tax got raised they moved, they sold those buildings to an agency, and why do you want two houses?” he asks his son.

 

“So I can knock them together and build one big house” Stiles smiled.

 

“What about your house in LA?” The Sheriff inquires.

 

“I’m selling it, going to buy a smaller apartment, for when I have to go to LA to shoot a film” Stiles replies getting out the car and walking in the direction of the station.

 

“So your still going to be an actor then?” The sheriff asks even though he knows the answer.

 

“Of course I am that’s my job” Stiles answers dumbly.

 

“We both know you have made enough to retire” John tells his son with eyebrows raised.

 

“It’s not about the money, I actually love acting” Stiles reminds his father.

 

“Really?” John enquires.

 

“Yeah what’s not to love?” Stiles smirks, it is quickly removed when he walks into the station and comes face to face with Derek Hale.


	9. Station

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I got all my information off supernatural so if its wrong then blame them haha

“I suppose its always nice to act like someone your not for a while, I suppose so anyway, me and your mother used to buy bottles of champaign and pretend to be rich snobby people, she loved being dramatic” John tells Stiles talking even though Stiles has stopped talking and is frozen under Derek Hales gaze.

 

“Oh Derek, I thought you weren’t in today” John says when he looks up and sees the man in the door way.

 

“I’m not I just thought I would come by and let you know there’s a supernatural incident going on” Derek says his eyes focused on the Sheriff.

 

“Great, that’s all we need, what’s going on and what are we dealing with?” John asks.

 

“Liam was out for a patrol this morning, and he came across a beautiful women, eating the heart of a hiker, he tried to kill her but her claws were so long they ripped through his arm, nearly severing the arm and she took off” Derek tells the Sheriff.

 

“Is he okay?” Stiles finds himself asking.

 

“Yeah, he’s at Scott’s he’s almost healed” Derek answers finally looking at him.

 

“What is she?” The Sheriff asks.

 

“We don’t know I was just about to call a pack meeting and go into research mode” Derek says.

 

“She sounds like a Lamia, its a humanoid based demon she appears to be fully human but her teeth and claws resemble a monsters, they feed on the hearts of there victims and not as lore would have us believe on children, there pretty base level monsters easily killable, stabbing the bitch with a silver knife blessed by a priest will kill her or you could make a mixture of rosemary and salt make sure she is covered in it then light her on fire that works too” Stiles speaks up shocking both men.

 

When the silence gets too much Stiles snaps “What?” to the both men.

 

“How do you know so much you haven’t been involved since you were 18” His father is the one to speak up.

 

“Errrm” Stiles says and scratches his neck, its a mistake because his father knows all his tells.

 

“Spill” His father scolds and drags him into the building.

 

Derek follows and before Stiles knows it he’s being pushed into his fathers office and the shutters are pulled shut.

 

“Just because I moved doesn’t mean I could stop helping people so I gave my number to a few packs, it started out in just helping them financially, like medical bills for the human members and stuff like that, then word started to spread between the packs that a powerful and influential member of the Hale pack is helping packs in need” Stiles explains.

 

“Hale pack?” John asks.

 

“I told them I had no contact any more but because, Cora’s scent is basically co-mingled with mine they didn’t believe me” Stiles shrugs 

 

“Are you and she?” Derek asks, finally speaking to him.

 

“No gross, eww” Stiles says and laughs at Derek’s glare “Not that she’s not hot but she’s like my sister” Stiles is quick to rectify.

 

“Get back on topic, word started spreading and then what?” John asks.

 

“Well I started to get calls from packs being terrorised by monsters, me and Cora went to check it out we started killing a few monsters here and there we got the nickname Hansel and Gretel, you know after the witch hunter film?” Stiles asks and smiles at the nod from both Derek and his father.

 

“That still doesn’t explain how you know so much” Derek says.

 

“Oh, well I started charging packs for my help” Stiles tells them.

 

“As if you didn’t have enough money” John says unimpressed.

“Not for money for data, information, me and Cora helped 30 packs throughout America, we made a over 15 treaties as well in the Name of the McCall pack, we got Beastiarys from each pack and put it all into one big one, we have over 1000 pages I’ve become like Deaton in fact when you guys dealt with the Dragon last year he phoned me for information” Stiles tells them smiling.

 

“Treaties what kind of treaties?” Derek asks.

 

“Staying out of Beacon Hills and should they ever need to come into town they will call ahead of time, to present the reasons, also they made a pact not to ever attempt to steal the territory”Stiles smiles.

 

“This Lamia do you think you could track and help kill it?” John asks.

 

“Why father you never liked me involved in the supernatural world before” Stiles smiles.

 

“Since when did you ever listen to me before?” John asks.

 

“I’ll go get the stuff I need then I’ll go on a little hunt” Stiles smiles pulling out his phone.

 

“Derek will help you” John says.

 

“No need” Stiles says without looking up he hits call and places the phone to his ear.

 

“What?”Cora answers gruffly.

 

“Hello sunshine, remember when we came across that hell bitch last year?” Stiles asks her.

 

“Kim Kardashian?” Cora guesses, Derek snorts.

 

“No the Lamia, she did kinda look like Kim K though” Stiles tells her.

 

“A Lamia those bastards sting when they cut you, they always go for the chest, What about them?” Cora asks.

 

“One tried to kill Liam, fancy going on a hunt?” Stiles asks.

 

“I would love to Hansel” Cora says and even though Stiles can’t see her he can tell she’s smiling.

 

“I guess the real question then Gretel is do we have any rosemary handy?”


	10. Hunt

“Have no fear the strong Hale is here” Cora shouts coming into Stiles fathers office.

 

Many of the deputies look her way but to be honest most of them were checking out her ass, there was no shame in it though, Cora was wearing really tight pants suitable for hunting and they showed everything off.

 

“Did you bring the herbs?” Stiles asks turning back to the large map of the reserve.

 

“Yeah” Cora says in a tone that just oozes (duh who do you think your dealing with) Stiles has come to know every single tone of Cora overt the years its an annoyance sometimes.

 

“Stop being snotty or ill take away your allowance” Stiles tell her with a smirk.

 

“You wouldn’t dare” Cora gasps genuinely shocked angry and a little fearful.

 

“Try me” Stiles smirks.

“Wait you give her money?” Derek asks, and Stiles doesn’t need to be a werewolf to hear the anger in his voice because its obvious.

 

“Not a money allowance Derek” Cora scoffs walking over to knock her shoulder with Stiles own shoulder then sits heavily in the chair next to John.

 

“Well then what’s your allowance” Derek asks but he doesn’t make it sound like a question, more like a demand.

 

“Stiles gets these really special chocolate imported from Belgium and he gets me a set amount a month, I would die without these little bits of heaven big bro” Cora says releasing a little moan just at the thought of the chocolate.

 

“Of course he imports chocolate for you” Derek sneers not caring that Stiles could hear him.

 

“Okay one they aren’t expensive the box of 50 that I buy per month costs $40 and two I have a friend that owns a restaurant, he imports chocolate from Belgium for his desserts so he imports Coras bars for me and I give him twenty bucks, and also just because I’m rich Derek doesn’t mean I have changed” Stiles fumes going back to checking the map.

 

“Really heard that your Ferrari costs almost a million” Derek says in a voice so belittling that only a Hale could pull it off.

 

“It did” Stiles says shrugging.

 

“The Stiles I knew would never pay that much just for a car” Derek says focusing his eyes directly into Stiles own.

 

“The Stiles you knew was also a loser he had two friends and a guy that has given him six concussions” Stiles fumes.

 

“You ready Cora” Stiles shouts without waiting for Derek’s answer.

 

“When you are dude” Cora says jumping up.

 

“Wait you don’t know where it is” Derek says confused.

 

“Yeah I do, the Lamia like a certain part of the woods” Stiles says picking up the gun that his Dad left out for him, he puts the gun in his waistband and goes to walk out the door.

 

“Tell me” Derek says his hand coming out to guard the door.

 

“Screw you” Stiles says shoving the werewolf out the way, he storms out to his aforementioned too expensive Ferrari and gets in it, Coras in the passenger a second later.

 

Stiles peeled out of the station car park in a flash.

 

It was a quick stop at the gas station to get a container of petrol in order to burn the Lamia to a deep crisp.

 

Then it was on to the preserve, Stiles did his best to loose his Derek shaped car tail but the stubborn driver wouldn’t leave them alone.

 

I guess being the only Ferrari in Beacon Hills does have its set backs.

 

He comes to a screeching halt at the side of the preserve road and starts the walk into the woods, he’s silent which isn’t like him ever.

 

“So I guess the sexual frustrations still there” Cora laughs.

 

“I will shoot you” Stiles growls a little.

 

“No you won’t, then you wouldn’t have anyone to get you wasted” Cora told him with a laugh.

 

“I always have Felicity” Stiles says nearly tripping over a tree root.

 

“No you don’t she is a light weight seriously, a twelve year old could out drink her” Cora laughed, it brought a smile to his face too.

 

“She’s not that bad” Stiles remarks, the conversation turns back to silence before Cora dropped the bomb on him.

 

“You know if you told them the real reason you left when you were 18, they would understand” Cora told him, her voice was the softest it has ever been and it was so unnatural, so unlike Cora that it actually scared him.

 

Stiles barks out a laugh it scares a few birds high up in the trees but he still laughs until he gets a stitch.

 

“I’d talk more on the subject but Derek’s right behind us isn’t that right Derek”Stiles states speaking in his normal voice the dicks a werewolf he can hear him anyway.

 

It takes ten seconds and he has a face full of Derek Hale.

 

He honestly doesn’t know why he does it he just does.

 

The sharp crack of the the gun resonates through the empty desolate forest.

 

“Stiles” Cora screams as Derek lets out a grunt falls to the floor clutching his thigh.

 

“It’ll heal, stay with him Ill deal with the Lamia” Stiles says turning on his heal heading off to the monster.

 

“What is your problem?”Derek shouts the bullet is already out and he will be healed in a couple minutes so it doesn’t really hurt, especially with Cora taking the pain.

 

“Haven’t you heard?” Stiles laughs it sounds could and empty just like the Nogitsune all over again. 

 

“I’m a selfish son of bitch just ask the pack, I’m sick of being the bad guy just because I left, because looking at all of you made me stop breathing with the memories of being that thing, so in future if you guys so much as get in my face I will prove how much of a selfish person I can be” He ranted his face red and once he was done the fight drained out of him so he turned on his heel once again and marched off to the lair of the Lamia.

 

Most Lamia like to nest in caves and in the preserve theses only one place that matches that description.

 

Stiles came to the the spooky caves half an hour later the sun was at its highest and the sun was beating down making him sweat.

 

As soon as he entered he could smell rotten flesh and it was so strong it almost made him gag.

 

The glow of a fire drew him in like a moth to a flame and that’s when he seen it or rather them, two of them a boy and a girl they were Derek’s age there clothes and face as well as any exposed skin was covered in blood they were clutching each other so tight it almost looked like it hurt.

 

It was almost cute if there didn’t smell like death.

 

He sprinkled the satchel of rosemary and salt over them they twitched but didn’t move other than that, the mix of ingredients started to burn into there skin and they started growling awaking from there slumber.

 

Stiles launched the canister of gas over them and in one quick fluid motion kicked a burning log of there already burning fire at them causing them to light up like a Christmas tree.

 

There was screams and roars and most of all this monstrous sound of anger, they were burning to death yet alls they seemed to care about was trying to rip Stiles chest open.

 

He kept them at bay with another log from the fire until the fire consumed them, the mix of herbs combining to make the bodies turn to ash.

 

It was there in the cave surrounded by the smell of death and a fire that was rapidly dying that he allowed himself to cry.

 

He cried for stupid reasons really, a Lamia claw had snapped off and is lodged in his arm, he also cried because being back in Beacon Hills makes him feel 16 again and not in the good way, in the life is a constant black hole way.

 

He decided there and then in the emptiness of the forest he would allow himself a moment to grieve for the past and his horrible present as well.

 

He wouldn’t let grief consume him, because then he would be useless to everyone.


	11. Tired

Of course she comes looking for him.

 

And of course she takes one look at him and just envelops him in her arms because they don’t get him any more but Cora does.

 

She hadn’t ran away when Stiles started screaming of a night because of nightmares, she hadn’t ran away when Stiles had an hallucination and incidentally stabbed her in the arm.

 

She also hadn’t ran when Stiles got bitten.

 

Werewolves aren’t things to be scared of but for some reason being one himself Stiles wasn’t able to accept it.

 

Even when Stiles may be the most natural and powerful werewolf besides her own mother that she’s ever known.

 

He has total control of his scent and he alters it constantly to remain as if he were human.

 

Stiles hated the rouge alpha in the woods when he tore into his flesh only biting deep enough to leave a solid bite mark.

 

He often said he wishes the rouge tore out his throat instead of leaving him as a monster.

 

“Let yourself shift” Cora told him.

 

There in the forest looking out over the clearing.

 

“Why?” Stiles asks.

 

“So you can run, shift run and feel free” Cora smiles.

 

“I’ve never shifted before, I don’t plan on it” Stiles tells her.

 

“How do you do it?” She asks in a small whisper.

 

“I’ve told you” Stiles answers.

 

“I tried but I can’t do it, you have never went through the shift, how is your anchor to reality that strong?” Cora asks.

 

“I think of my mom, my dad, you anything to keep me grounded, I ingest small amounts of mountain ash and wolfs bane to suppress it, most of the wolfs energy is spent controlling the scent so it doesn’t have enough power to shift even on full moons” Stiles explains.

 

“How do you know your a wolf then?” Cora asks.

 

“I was bitten by a werewolf” Stiles shrugs.

 

“The bite reflects the person, you’ve never shifted so you could be a were- snowman for all you know” Cora laughs and smiles when she makes him smile for the first time in seven hours, since she dragged him out of the cave.

 

“I doesn’t really matter what form I may take, hopefully I never see it” Stiles says his tone is bitter and masked in hate.

 

“You defy everything I know, your my hero Stiles” Cora says smiling, its true in some ways.

 

“I’ve only been a werewolf for two months, only managed to escape the full moon or all anger a few times, say it again in a year if I manage it” Stiles says.

 

“What’s so wrong with changing?” She asks the question for what feels like the millionth time.

 

“Because if I see it I’ll wanna kill myself” Stiles says and its so matter of factly that it actually scares her.

 

She slaps him.

 

He doesn’t react.

 

“Say that again and I’ll kill you myself” She lies but so what she’s pissed off.

 

“What your doing to yourself it isn’t healthy, your going to get sick” Cora tells him her eyes show fear for him and Stiles can’t keep eye contact.

 

“I don’t care, hurt is better than being a monster, better than being a werewolf I can’t handle that part of me” Stiles tells her.

 

“Your a werewolf?” Comes a deep growl behind them.

 

They both freeze hearts stopping at dread at the familiar sound of the deep voice.

 

“Derek” Stiles says his voice breaking sounding so lost and so utterly broken.


	12. Derek

“Your a werewolf” Derek repeats through his fangs.

 

“Derek wait” Cora says standing and trying to stop her brother from advancing on Stiles.

 

It doesn’t work he just pushes past her.

 

“Get up” Derek growls.

 

Stiles stumbles to his feet and his eyes are so wide and full of panic at the million thoughts are going around his head.

 

“Lets go” Derek growls his hand grabs ahold of Stiles arm and drags him through the woods.

 

“Derek wait stop what are you doing with him?” Cora spits trying to let Derek to let go.

 

“I’m doing what you should have” Derek growls eyes flashing blue to his sister.

 

“Cora its fine let him kill me, I deserve it I’m an abomination” Stiles tells her, his eyes are wet with unshed tears but he looks relieved somewhat. 

 

“Is that what you think I’m going to do? Kill you?” Derek asks.

 

“Yeah I deserve it, I killed so many people I expected to die long ago” Stiles tells him his voice breaking.

 

“Stiles you have known me for a long time, I’m not going to kill you I’m going to help you” Derek tells him dragging him off again.

 

“Help me? Why would you help me?” Stiles asks shocked.

 

“Because your pack” Derek tells him.

 

“In case you haven’t noticed your Alpha doesn’t like me I think I was out of your pack a long time ago” Stiles snorts.

 

“Well to me your still pack, just cause your a dick sometimes and you moved away doesn’t mean your not still pack, family fight all the time god knows how many times my family fought, but at the end of the day family is still family there pack they look after each other” Derek tells him and then pulls him along the trail its gentler this time the grip loosens a bit.

 

“I don’t deserve help Derek, I do deserve death” Stiles tells him in a broken voice his eyes don’t look behind when he hears the small whine Cora lets out at the words.

“Stiles the majority of your friends are werewolves, why do you think your a monster for being one? Does that make me a monster? What about Cora? Or Isaac?” Derek asks his voice strong but soft in a way Stiles has never heard it before.

 

“No you aren’t monsters but I am the reason I don’t shift is because I know what color my eyes are going to be, they’re going to be blue” Stiles tells him tears flowing freely now.

 

“My eyes are blue as well Stiles!”Derek shouts and flashes his eyes “Does that make me a monster?” Derek asks.

 

“No your eyes are blue because you did what you had to to save your girlfriend from unbearable pain” Stiles tells him.

 

“And your eyes will be blue because you survived” Derek tells him.

 

“Ill go get your car Derek” Cora says and Derek tosses her the keys without even looking.

 

“What are you talking about?” Stiles asks.

 

“You survived Stiles, you survived getting possessed by a thousand year old spirit, and you helped save loads of people” Derek tells him.

 

“I don’t think I can handle people looking at me differently Derek, I’ll get angry and pissed and my eyes will flash blue and if I ever see my reflection I will probably break down because I killed so many people” Stiles sobs.

 

“Your eyes will be beautiful, and every time you see them they should remind you that your strong and you are a survivor” Derek says cupping his face with his hands.

 

Right there in the forest and in Derek’s arms Stiles broke down for the first time since he was possessed by the Nogitsune and he felt safe, safer than he has his whole life.

 

“I need you to come see Deaton with me, cause what your doing isn’t healthy your going to kill yourself” Derek tells him.

 

Stiles just nods and holds on to Derek a little tighter.


	13. Forced Shift

“Stiles! How could you be so foolish and irresponsible?” Scott shouts from the middle of the room, he has actual tears in his eyes.

“Thought you didn’t care any more” Stiles tells him in a small voice he’s leaning against Cora on the metal table he has no energy for some reason.

“It’s the building” Deaton speaks up for the first time in an hour.

Stiles makes a humming noise that Deaton takes as a ‘What’

“Your energy is drained because of the building, the drugs you’ve made for your self its a mountain ash and wolfs bane mixture correct?”Deaton asks.

“Yeah one part mountain ash, one part wolfs bane, also one part vervain, the last part is African violet”Stiles tells them.

“I get the first three but why the last?” Deaton asks.

“It makes it taste better, it also is supposed to be a plant used for physical healing and protection, I thought the world could use protection from my inner demons” Stiles tells them.

“Stiles do you remember when you were a teenager and I explained the bite to you?” Deaton asks walking forward.

“What part? You told me so much it’s hard to keep track” Stiles tells him attempting to smile but he honestly can’t be bothered.

“How the bite reflects the person you are on the inside?”The doctor questions.

“Yeah, like Jackson’s douchbag nature made him the snake he was and Kate became a monster because she was one” Stiles tells him wincing when he sees Derek flinch at Kate’s name.

“There are more types of were-creatures out there than you could imagine, there is one however that used to be classed at the king of all creatures” Deaton smiled.

“Why did it used to be classed as the king? And what type of creature was it?” Stiles asks he sits up taking an interest.

“It was classed as the king because of its Lion appearance, Lion’s as you may know are the kings of the jungle, the reason it used to be the king is because those kinds of creatures have been extinct for thousands of years in fact the last werelion was rumoured to be the great myth Hercules” Deaton smiles.

“And you think me cowardly me is a werelion? I don’t think I’m that special doc” Stiles smirks.

“Oh I know you are, Peter told me” Deaton told him making the others in the room look shocked.

“Peters been dead for a while now doc, do you actually trust him?” Stiles asks.

“No I don’t trust many people, but Peter created a were-coyote daughter and used his claws to create another rare were creature he told me from the beginning that you were special” Deaton smiles.

“What does that mean? Him being a werelion I mean?” Derek speaks up from the corner.

“Well it means he’s stronger than a werewolf, a natural born leader and protector, his senses are much better than a wolves, his healing is faster he also has the ability to transform into an actual lion but that takes a while to learn” Deaton shrugs.

“Your missing something out” Scott supplies from the corner.

“Its nothing, it just means that he’s gender fluid that’s all” Deaton tell them.

“What does that mean?” Stiles and Derek ask at the same time.

“It means you can procreate you have the ability to have a child when you choose a mate and should that mate be a male you can still conceive” Deaton smiles.

“Just what every gay guy wants to hear” Stiles smiles trying to digest the and make the situation lighter.

“We need to flush your system of all the drugs and then force the shift, unfortunately the only way to force the shift for the first time is electrocution” Deaton says and smiles when Derek and Scott starts growling.

“I guess we know your still pack then” Cora tells him.

“He was never not pack, he was just a jerk for a while” Scott tells him.

He didn’t expect Stiles to launch himself from the table and crushes him in a hug.

“I’m sorry” Stiles whispers.

“Prove it then, stop hurting yourself” Scott tells him.

“Deal” Stiles tells him, he smiles at Derek over Scott’s shoulder, his heart skips a beat just like his seventeen year old self.

“Shall we get started?” Deaton asks.


	14. King of the Jungle

“My assumption was correct” Deaton actually smirks as another volt of electricity flows from the car battery and directly into Stiles body causing the shift.

Stiles is thrashing about, the roars he’s letting off is enough to have the three werewolves wincing.

Stiles eyes are glowing a wonderful silver with a black slit through the middle kind of like a snakes eyes, his fangs are longer and more animalistic than any of the were creatures Derek has ever seen.

He doesn’t look like an actual Lion, accept for the face his hair and and side burns are the colour of fire like an actual lion other than that their seems to be no difference between him and the werewolves.

Well that is until the steel chains that are holding Stiles down snap and Stiles launches himself at Deaton.

He slams into the mountain ash barrier and falls to the floor with a thud, theirs the scent of blood suddenly in the air and the blood soon makes an appearence on the floor behind Stiles head.

As quickly as it appeared the scent goes, it makes Derek’s eye brows raise.

“He has far superior healing of that of a normal werewolf” Deaton tells him with out taking his eyes of Stiles.

“Stiles look at me, focus on something that keeps you human” Derek tells him squatting to get to his eye level.

“I am anchored, I just want to punch that dick for electrocuting me” Stiles grunts the words odd and off sounding as he speaks them around the massive too big for his mouth fangs.

“Will his jaw be able to handle those fangs?” Scott asks as if reading Derek’s mind.

“Eventually, right now though no, soon when he’s shifted a couple of times his Jaw will be able to sort of detach like a snake when swallowing its prey” Deaton smiles.

“You’re getting way to much pleasure out of this” Stiles growls as another volt shoots through his body.

Stiles looks down to where the wires are connected to his perfectly sculpted abs and rips the wires off of himself.

Cora watches as Stiles puts the still live wires directly on top of the mountain ash.

“Smart boy” She smirks and her heart lightens a little when Stiles smirk is all fangs.

“What are you talking about?” Derek and Scott asks at the same time.

Before Cora can tell them a volt of electricity sparks and singes the ash, its enough to disrupt the circle and break it Stiles bolts free from his prison.

He launches towards Deaton but Scott gets to him first.

“Calm down dude” Scott says struggling to hold Stiles.

“I was going to turn the electricity off before it electrocutes someone” Stiles tells him, his voice is calm and collected.

“Why is he this calm?” Derek asks Deaton.

“It’s possible he has an anchor but we won’t be sure until the full moon” Deaton tells him.

“I am right here and of course I have an anchor who taught Scott, Liam and Malia how to be a proper were animal? It certainly wasn’t Scott” Stiles tells them his face morphing back to its normal smooth mole dotted face.

“Hey” Scott protests.

“It’s true like” Derek smirks “So who’s your anchor?” Derek tries.

“That’s a private thing Mr Hale, thanks for helping me in the woods I will take my leave now” Stiles tells him smiling a small smile.

“Mr Hale? Take your leave? Have you been possessed by a girl from the late 1800’s?” Derek smirks at his attempt of humour.

Stiles eyes flash silver again and his whole body tenses.

Cora punches him and goes to comfort Stiles.

“Dick” Cora tells him as she walks Stiles out.

“What did I say?” Derek asks the other two men when they have left.

“I can’t be sure but I think the possessed comment hit a nerve” Deaton tells him shutting off the electricity still sparking away.

“Oh yeah, forgot about that for a moment” Derek looks down ashamed.

“So what do we do now? About Stiles?” Scott asks Deaton and Derek.

“I suggest you help him train round the clock, Lion’s are natural fighters, if anyone finds out about a werelion in Beacon Hills he will be hunted, he needs to learn how to control and use his power” Deaton tells him.

“Who would come for him?” Derek growls.

“Hunters, to hunters werelions are worse than any supernatural creature in the world, their stronger than a whole pack of wolves put together” Deaton tells them looking to Scott.

“What aren’t you saying?” Scott asks his boss.

“Stiles needs a pack to help him, it will add to his already amazing power, but not only that it means your power will grow your pack will truly become formidable, if the supernatural community knew you had Stiles in your pack they wouldn’t enter the territory” Deaton tells him.

“That choice is Stiles’s and his alone, he won’t be forced to join the pack if that isn’t what he wishes” Derek tells them both his eyes flashing blue when he gets to Scott.

“Obviously” Scott smirks.

“Come on lets go find the pack, they need to know” Scott tells him and walks in the direction of the front door.


	15. The Truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've been sick

Stiles was freaking out! No freaking out didn’t even begin to cover the feelings that are mingling in his brain right now.

He overheard Scott tell Derek that they were going to tell the pack about Stiles.

“Crap, crap crap” Stiles shouts again his eyes flash he can feel it and Cora sort of flinches back.

“Calm down, the pack will accept you” Cora tells him.

“Shit, Cora I don’t care about the pack accepting me” Stiles tells her.

“Well why are you freaking the fuck out then?” Cora asks confused, she’s driving him back to his fathers because Stiles hands were shaking too much to be driving right now.

“Because my dad is a part of that pack and he needs to hear it from me not Scott” Stiles tells her he groans and hits his head on the dash board.

“So he got of his shift an hour ago just go and tell him” Cora smiles like its that simple.

“Oh yeah that will go well, Hey dad guess what? I’m a fucking were Lion roar!” Stiles tells her and glares when Cora chuckles.

“Sorry, Sorry it’s just that roar, instead of making a roar noise you just said roar I don’t know why I find it so amusing” Cora tells him between giggles.

“That’s it your demoted as my best friend, Felicity is promoted” Stiles pouts.

“Please were both your best friends, do I still get my chocolate if I’m second best?” Cora asks smirking.

“No I’m giving it to Felicity” Stiles pouts again.

“I will cut a bitch if you don’t get me my chocolate” Cora tells him.

“Language” Stiles snickers.

“Yeah it’s English, on a totally different topic that is so not supposed to distract you from your inner turmoil, How is Felicity doing buying the two houses next door to your father?” Cora asks him changing the subject.

“She went to give the two owners the cheques today, she should have ownership by now, she’s calling in Jimmy who did the remodelling of the mansion and he’s gonna come down here and build an extension that connects the two houses, I also want a pool and wrap around porch, I need the house sound proof and I need the basements to connect to make a longer training room for us” Stiles tells her getting momentarily distracted thinking of his future in Beacon Hills.

“That sounds cool, very expensive but cool, what about Felicity?” Cora asks him.

“What about her?” Stiles questions.

“Is she moving back to LA?” Cora asks her voice sounding sad.

“You know she has no family, they all died, were her family she’s staying with us, besides you know she has a crush on you” Stiles smirks.

“What!? She does not!” Cora shouts.

“Yeah she does, trust me, I’m her best friend she tells me these things, besides I know you like her so I’m telling you this so you will ask her out all ready” Stiles smirks.

“Do you really think she likes me?” Cora asks her voice surprisingly low for a change.

“Oh I don’t think I know” Stiles smirks at Cora when the young werewolf blushes.

The smirk is gone in a matter of minutes when Cora pulls the Jeep into Stiles fathers driveway, she parks behind the cruiser and Stiles heart nearly falls out of his chest when his father opens the front door and waves to the two were creatures in the car.

Stiles takes a breath and gets out of the car, giving his dad a small wave and a strained smile.

“Everything okay son?” John asks when Stiles walks up the steps, he looks pale white and its obvious something is wrong with him.

“Not really dad, I need to tell you something” Stiles tells him with a small smile.

“Its not that creature in the woods is it? You both got it right?” John asks panicking looking Stiles over for any injuries.

“No its not the creature they’re dead, Its something that happened a while back” Stiles tells him.

“You better come in then” John tells him walking in to the living room.


	16. Acceptance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't updated in a while I have been sick and so I'm sorry

“Oh thank god!!” John hisses out.

“What?” Stiles mumbles out completely shocked.

“I’m glad” John tells his son.

“Dad I just told you I’m a were creature and your reaction is thank god? What the hell is wrong with you?” Stiles gasps out and glares when Cora starts laughing.

“I thought it was something bad like you knocked someone up” John smirks.

“So wait, you thought your gay son knocked someone up?” Stiles asks.

“I’m too young to be a grandfather besides, I know you and when you get drunk you don’t care what gender the other person is” John tells him and laughs when Cora throws in a chuckle and says ‘you got that right’

“I don’t get drunk any more because of this thing inside of me, I can’t even feel the full effects of coffee any more it runs out after half an hour” Stiles moans.

“At least you heal fast and can’t get sick or catch STD’s” John smirks.

“Oh a sex joke, seriously what have you done with my father?” Stiles questions.

“Stiles I have known about the existence of the supernatural for years now, I am around the pack all the time what you are what the pack is it doesn’t bother me any more” John smiles clasping his sons shoulder.

 

“So what I am doesn’t bother you?” Stiles asks sheepishly.

 

“Of course not, actually I’m kinda relieved” John admits to them.

“Your relieved he’s the king of the jungle?” Cora asks confused.

“Of course I am do you have any idea how much I worried he would die in something like a simple car crash? At least now he’s Stiles proof” John laughs.

“Stiles proof?” Stiles questions.

“He means cause your a total spaz who could hurt himself in a rubber room” Cora tells him slurping her coffee down.

Stiles goes to argue but he thinks about it and shrugs because its kind of true to be honest.

Stiles goes to talk some more but they are interupted by the front door opening

“Stilinski” Felicity shouts.

“Yeah?” Both Stiles and his father shouts.

“No the hot Stilinski” Felicity shouts then coming into view.

“Yeah?” Stiles and his Father answer again making Cora and Felicity laugh.

“We got the houses” Felicity smiles pulling out two deeds that both say Stiles Stilinski.

“So you really are staying?” John smirks.

“I told you I was I’m your next door neighbours” Stiles tells him.

“Yeah mean neighbour” John corrects.

“Neighbours is actually more accurate were knocking them together to make a mansion-esque house” Felicity tells him.

“That sounds expensive” John smiles his tight lipped smile.

“I’m rich” Stiles tells him.

 

“I know but technically this is your house its in your name so you could have just bought next door and knocked this one into that” John smiles.

“Dad this is your house, but I was gonna ask if you wanted to knock your back yard fence down to make my two yards your yard too” Stiles smiles.

“That sounds good, Felicity tells me your planning on adding a multi layered pool and a beech house in the yard” John smiles.

“It was supposed to be a surprise actually” Stiles glares at Felicity.

“Sorry he has a power over me” Felicity smirks.

“Its basically just a raised pool, and then underneath its basically just a hot tub” Stiles smirks.

“That sounds nice and.....” John falters.

“Expensive?” Stiles adds and smirks when John smiles.

“I like to swim and being famous means you have to keep up an image” Stiles huffs out.

“As long as you actually want it then get it, but if your doing it just for show then don’t spend so much money save some” His fathers tells him.

“I have a saving account separate from my financials, I saved it way back when I first started it has over 10 million and gaining massive amounts of interest trust me dad I have a nest egg to fall back on when I’m to ugly to be in movies any more” Stiles smirks.

 

“That’s good” John tells him his smile is blinding and Stiles has really missed this.

“What do you guys think about driving into LA and getting a bite to eat” Stiles asks his two best friends and his father.

 

“Ohhh ohhh ohhh can we go to that steak challenge place the steaks are bigger than my arm” Felicity says excitedly.

“Yeah I wish, Stiles hasn’t let me eat steak for five years” John hisses out.

“Get your coat old man you deserve a treat” Stiles smirks.

“Your going to let me eat steak?” John asks sceptically.

“Yeah I don’t know what’s wrong with me” Stiles shrugs.

“What the hell are you waiting for?” John shouts to the kids from the hall by the front door pulling on his coat and rushing out the door.

“Hurry up girls before he changes his mind on me” John hisses and Stiles can’t help but laugh at his fathers antics.

He really does have the best dad ever.

 

This is what Stiles house will look like!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The image has stopped working and I can't find it so I'll put a similar image here http://www.gannett-cdn.com/-mm-/d052a69f1b1214c175643f19ac0b6f437641fd02/c=51-0-849-600&r=x513&c=680x510/local/-/media/2015/03/02/NJGroup/AsburyPark/635609143571663047-back.jpg


	17. Work

“Cut” The director shouted. “That’s a wrap everybody” He shouts again.

Stiles jumps up off the floor grimacing at his body he’s half naked and covered in fake book and prosthetics that make his stomach look like its been shredded to pieces.

He can’t complain though he’s always wanted to get killed in one of his films, and the fact that Kyle Jackson a human turned werewolf is the main character but gets slaughtered at the end of the film will add a massive shock factor to the film that will have everyone speechless.

“Please get your ass in a shower and wash off that horrible looking shit” Felicity tells him furiously working on her phone.

“Are we in a rush?” He asks her while walking to his trailer.

Their out in the preserve and its summer so being half naked is actually good for a change.

Besides his new were-Lion thing makes him metabolize fat much faster he has a rocking body, its healthier too now that he stopped trying to suppress his were side with a concoction of poison.

“Yes we are” Felicity answers his question finally.

“The house is finally completed” Felicity smiles.

They had been staying in an apartment in the centre of Beacon Hills the past month and a half even his father was their with them.

Though John was their because he decided Stiles should knock the three houses together and make one big one.

Not only were they getting remodelled they were also getting decorated and a whole bunch of work inside as well as outside was being done.

“Really? Wow we have to tell my dad” Stiles smiles.

“Already done” Felicity says.

“What did he say?” Stiles asks curious.

“He told me to tell you he’s off shift in ten minutes and were having a pack party or something he said you knew what that means” Felicity tells him.

“A pack party no were not” Stiles says panicked.

“He hasn’t seen Scott’s pack since that day in Deaton’s clinic, the pack had tried to talk but Stiles had been working around the clock on this werewolf film of Jeff Davis.

He had seen Isaac because he kept his word and he get Isaac a minor role in the film, when Stiles means minor he means Isaac was the first victim that he killed.

He and Isaac had a lot of fun shooting that, and thankfully Isaac was so flabbergasted by the acting thing he never even brought up Stiles being part of the supernatural world.

“He said you would say that he also told you to man up its his house too” Felicity smirks.

“That’s my dad” Stiles smiles a little bit too.

“He also added on at the end everything will be fine they all love you their isn’t anything to be afraid of they just want to be here for you” Felicity tells him. 

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

The house was gorgeous, it was better then Stiles mansion back home he loved the back yard not only did he have a raised pool with waterfall connecting to a smaller jacuzzi at the bottom but he had a massive pool house with an arcade level of toys inside.

His father loved the jacuzzi cause it made his old man bones feel much better.

Felicity loved the home theatre system in one of the rooms, it had cinema style seats and a massive screen, the best thing about that room was the soundproofing so any film could be played at maximum volume with no worry of complaint from the neighbours.

Cora loved the kitchen especially the trap door in the centre that lead to a spiral staircase fridge filled with sweets, chocolate as well as drinks both alcoholic and normal drinks like coke, water and stuff.

Cora found he special chocolate and ate forty bars within five minutes.

Stiles was really happy with his family right now.

Cora and Felicity looked smoking hot in their swim wear and he was about to join them when the doorbell went.

“Shit” Stiles hisses.


	18. Confrontation

“Stiles will you get out of that cave and go open the door” His father shouts for the seventh time in thirty seconds.

As soon as the bell rang Stiles had jumped ten feet in the air (No joke) and swam behind the miniature waterfall and stayed in the cave behind the waterfall.

This cave was the pride of Stiles back yard, it was about the size and height of his old bedroom and was fitted with waterproof materials and had a waterproof couch as well as a massive flat screen TV.

The TV was coated with a special resin that made it waterproof too.

The best thing was the wireless headphones, because obviously you wouldn’t be able to hear much with the rushing waterfall not 50 centimetres away.

“I’m wet you open it, or you could just tell them I’m not home” Stiles shouts but he doesn’t get a reply.

He switches the TV over and brings up the security cameras feed.

He sees his fathers approach to their front door in super slow motion, ( he may be exaggerating) and then before the door is opened the power is abruptly turned off. 

“The hell?” Stiles hisses and his eyes land of Cora and he glares.

“Your eyes are flashing” She tells him and punches him full force in the face.

“Ow” He hisses it doesn’t hurt that much but it stings like a bee sting.

“Pain keeps you human, remember to keep focusing on your anchor so you can stay calm” Cora hisses.

“Well my anchor was you but now I think I need to change it” Stiles hisses.

“I’m your anchor?” Cora asks surprised.

“Well you and Felicity as well as my dad you guys are my family so I just think about you” Stiles tells her trying to not to smile when she beams at him.

“Give me your hand” Cora smirks, he hesitates but takes his head phones off and grab Cora’s hand.

She tugs him off the coach and launches him through the wall of water, and he lands in the massive pool below.

When he comes up he hears giggles and laughing and he shakes the water out of his hair and sees his Scott’s pack all shirtless and laughing.

The girls Lydia and Kira are looking smoking hot in their two piece swim suit and seriously the guys minus peter all look smoking hot with six packs.

Stiles had to work furiously for his six pack, now that he’s a were creature he has a much higher metabolic rate and his abs are becoming more like stone as the days go by but seriously his look weak and pathetic compared to Scott’s and Derek’s.

Derek surprisingly is the only one with a shirt on and he’s wearing jeans seriously?

“Seriously what?” Derek asks him and Stiles mentally curses that he’s speaking out loud he hasn’t done that since he was seventeen for crying out loud.

“Your wearing Jeans in this weather? Beacon Hills is scorching Derek it never happens live a little” Stiles tells him and he doesn’t know why he’s talking because seconds ago he was nervous as fuck.

It’s always been easy to talk to Derek.

“Do you seriously have a hide out behind the waterfall?” Scott asks at the same time Lydia shouts “Just how rich are you?”

“Yes the water fall has a secret base behind it and Lydia to answer your question very” Stiles smirks.

“Wanna marry me?” She asks and Jackson’s eyes bulge out of his head and its almost comical.

“I’m strictly dickly yo” Stiles tells her in a rap style voice and the pack giggle.

“Didn’t you have sex with Taylor Swift?” Liam points out nervously.

“Who hasn’t?” Stiles replies laughing.

“If your strictly dickly why did you sleep with a woman? That sort of makes you a hypocrite” Derek of all people points out with a strange sound to his voice.

I Stiles was a betting man he would say he sounds Jealous.

“Malia and Taylor Swift are the only two I have ever slept with, I suddenly realised that my side of bisexual spectrum was male so I’m 98% men and 2% women” Stiles tells him.

“That would imply you’ve slept with 98 men” Lydia and Kira say at the same time.

Stiles just smirks and his smirk becomes louder when Cora says “He wishes” 

“I’m not a slut but I’m not a nun either and I have bagged my self a couple straight celebs” Stiles smirks and puts air quotation marks around straight celebs because seriously he is amazing at blow jobs anyone getting a blow job of him will be bisexual before they come.

“No way really tell me who?” Isaac asks excitedly and jumps in the pool.

Stiles whispers the few names into his ear.

“Who are they?” Lydia asks and before Stiles can swear Isaac to secrecy he starts shouting them out.

“Zac Efron, Logan Lerman, Taylor Lautner and Robbie Amell” Isaac shouted out happily, Stiles saw the look of hate on Derek’s face.

“Are they bigger than me Stilinski?” Jackson asks his douch smirk firmly in place.

“A midgets bigger than you Jackass” Stiles laughs and his laugh grew when Jackson launched himself in the pool at Stiles.

“Take it back” Jackson was shouting when he had Stiles in the worst headlock ever.

“I can’t take it back I’ve never seen yours” Stiles smirks when Jackson tries to make the headlock tighter.

Lydia and Kira grab sun loungers and start applying lotion to their delicate skin.

“Jackson come lotion me up” Lydia shots and Jackson is out the water faster than a piranha trying to eat meat.

Peter and his father take a few beers over to the hot tub and join Felicity and Cora.

Scott pushes Liam in the pool and Liam starts to swim to the waterfall.

“No way theirs a TV in here” Liam shouts like the kid he still is.

Scott and Isaac swim to the water fall so fast the wave of water rocks Stiles for a few seconds.

“DUDE this is bigger than my room” Isaac shouts.

“You coming in Sourwolf?” Stiles asks.

“I don’t actually own shorts” Derek tells him without looking in Stiles direction.

“Really?”Stiles asks.

“It’s never been this hot in Beacon hills before” Derek says shrugging.

Stiles smirks and pulls himself out the pool the swimming shorts pull down a little with the weight of the water and Derek gets a flash of Stiles pubes.

Wait did Derek just swallow hard? No he must just need a drink.

“Come on sourwolf lets get you some shorts” Stiles tells him pushing his firm shoulders in the direction of the door.

“You don’t have too” Derek tells him.

“Of course I do sourwolf you need to swim” Stiles laughs grabbing the big Egyptian towel off the chair by the door.

“Will you stop calling me that” Derek demands.

“Nope” Stiles smirks popping the P between his lips Derek swallows again he must really be thirsty.

“You want a drink?” Stiles asks as he’s trying his body with the towel.

“No thanks” Is Derek’s reply obviously not that thirsty.

 

Stiles gives Derek the quick tour on the way to his room.

“Sorry about the long walk my room is in the attic, I wanted a big room and three attics knocked together means like the length of three houses” Stiles tells him.

“It’s fine” Derek tells him short and clipped his voice sounds strange.

“That’s Cora’s room and that’s my dad’s the same as its always been, that’s Felicity’s room we have three guest rooms their and each has an on-suite bathroom mines the only room that doesn’t actually have an on-suite, I have one at the bottom of the stairs it’s a shared bathroom but I’m the only one that uses it” Stiles talks all the way up to his room.

“Nice” Derek says when he sees Stiles very modern room.

“It’s the single guys dream, every game console currently out, a massive bookshelf walk in closet, massive bed sex swing” Stiles says.

“Sex swing?” Derek asks his eyes frantically searching the long room.

“Just checking your listening” Stiles laughs, and leads Derek to the walk in closet.

Derek takes his shirt off and shit Stiles has a semi.

His face must be bright red but he keep looking in his draw for shorts big enough for Derek.

Derek sniffs and Stiles smiles thinking haha werewolf with a cold.

He growls a little and Stiles doesn’t react he just pulls out shorts big enough for Derek and shouts “Gotcha” he spins and Derek’s right there.

Like inches from his face.

“Here” Stiles squeaks out.

“Thanks” Derek tells him in his growl and yanks the shorts from Stiles very loose grip.

“Your welcccommmmmmmmmmmeeeeeee” Stiles internally freaks out because Derek just dropped his jeans and his underwear.

Oh my god that’s Derek’s dick.

Wait? Derek’s massive and clearly hard dick.

Before Derek could take one step into the shorts Stiles with his supernatural strength pushes Derek right into the wardrobe.

The inside mirror smashes with a loud crack but Stiles doesn’t care and Derek bright blue electric eyes are flashing on Stiles.

Stiles face moves slow enough for Derek to pull away but he never does in fact Derek launches himself at Stiles, their lips crash together with a whimper escaping one of them.

They’re kissing.

He’s fucking kissing Derek Hale/

 

He’s been in love with him since his teen years.

How the fuck did that happen?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys if you love me you will give me a prompt I am open to all fandoms but I am in dire need of Skyeward prompts for a new series I'm doing


	19. Talk?

“Derek?” Stiles pants between kisses he’s grasping at Derek’s naked shoulder trying to push him away.

“Mmmm?” Derek responds attacking his neck.

“Stop” Stiles snaps his brain booting back up again.

He pushes him off a little too roughly pushing him against the mirror.

“I thought you wanted to do that” Derek whispered his eyes are full of dread and he can’t look Stiles in the eyes.

“I did, god I do” Stiles whispers.

“Then why can’t we?” Derek asks looking up but looking past his shoulder at Stiles massive amount of suits.

“Cause your with Braeden!”Stiles shouts.

He can hear the pack outside in the back yard stop talking they all go silent and he honestly doesn’t care any more that the pack can hear them.

“I’m not with Braeden!” Derek shouts.

“How am I supposed to know that? You stopped talking to me months before I left when you got with her you forgot about me and the pack its like the sun shined out of her ass” Stiles shouts.

“Because she was their for me” Derek shouts back suddenly feeling self conscious about being naked and being stared at by Stiles.

“I was their” Stiles shouted.

“You were about to leave for Stanford, you were going to be gone anyway! I didn’t know you would become an actor and not go to Stanford I didn’t know you were in love with me until I heard Felicity say it at your fathers party” Derek tells him.

“You couldn’t tell? Everyone knew I was in love with you Derek it was obvious” Stiles tells him.

“I could smell the arousal but their isn’t a scent for love Stiles” Derek tells him.

“So you thought I found you arousing and hated you as well?” Stiles asks.

“No I just thought you liked my body and stuff” Derek tells her shrugging.

He walks over and grabs Derek by the shoulder and crashes his lips to Derek’s.

The kiss lasts until their both panting for air.

Derek’s dick is hard and pressing against his hip just off the kiss.

“Does that prove how much I love you?” Stiles asks Derek.

Derek doesn’t answer instead he’s swooped into Derek’s naked chest and their kissing again.

Derek grabs his ass and picks him up. Stiles wraps his leg around him so he doesn’t fall.

Derek’s making his brain shortcircut, he’s slowly rutting into Stiles Jean clad ass and Stiles mouth suddenly goes dry when Derek starts sucking on his shoulder.

“I need to be naked now” Stiles hisses.

“Shouldn’t we talk first? Go out on a date? Talk about us? What we are? What were going to be? If theirs going to be an us?” Derek asks so many questions between kisses and bites and licks and Stiles can’t even think right now.

“Sex now talk later” Stiles pants “We always do things backwards” Stiles shrugs when Derek looks into his eyes.

Suddenly Derek’s eyes are flashing blue as he walks to Stiles bed and throws him on it.

He can’t help but chuckle when a very naked Derek climbs up the bed trying to act like a big menacing predator.


	20. What now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guy's its official this is the last chapter as I thought this was the perfect place to end it

“So what now?” Stiles asks Derek panting trying to get his breath back.

“Well we have multiple options, option 1 is round two, option 2 is go play in the pool option 3 is having a long talk about relationships or my favourite option is option 4” Derek smirks.

“What’s option four?” Stiles asks curious at the really happy look Derek’s giving him.

“I bite you, you become mine forever and I’ll be yours too”Derek tells him without looking at him.

“You mean like mates?” Stiles asks shocked, Cora has told him everything about mating bites and stuff and he honestly thought she was talking a load of shit.

“Yeah” Derek tells him through a smirk.

“But isn’t that serious and stuff? Don’t we need to talk about it figure out where we are and shit? Its a serious commitment its forever Derek, what if you decide you don’t like dick any more and decide you want girls”Stiles rambles again.

“I’m in love with you! I have been for a while fuck I’ve been in love with you since you since I asked you to cut my arm off” Derek tells him.

“Really?”Stiles asks his breath coming out in a rasp because this shit can’t be real.

“Yeah” Derek smiles at him.

“God this seems to good to be fucking true I think I’m dreaming”Stiles whines because if he is then his brain fucking sucks.

“Your not dreaming”Derek laughs and pinches him. 

“Ow, damn it” Stiles whines it didn’t hurt but he has an image to uphold.

“Stop being such a pussy” Derek laughs at him kissing his ear.

“I think I would like the bite” Stiles tells him his voice is low but Derek’s a werewolf he can hear him fine.

“Your serious?” Derek asks his eyes wide.

“On one condition?” Stiles tells him.

“Anything?” Derek smirks kissing his neck.

“We date first. We make sure we are good together before we bind ourselves in a relationship that could be poisonous or bad, I never want to hurt you” Stiles tells him his eyes have tears in them just from the prospect of him actually hurting Derek.

“I can handle that” Derek smirks.

“Good, but now we need to do something quite dangerous” Stiles tells Derek pushing the man’s head away from his assault on Stiles neck.

 

“We need to tell my dad and Cora, Felicity will probably give you a death threat and I’m sure your pack will find it awkward” Stiles tells him.

“You mean our pack?” Derek tells him his eyes boring into Stiles “Because they are your pack too Stiles they all love you” Derek tells him.

Stiles can only smile because this is real! It might seem like a dream but its real.

He’s happy at last!

Sure this is only the beginning of there relationship and plenty of things could go wrong but Stiles was optimistic for the first time in a long time that everything will work out.

After all they do say love concurs all right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank every single on of you all that Kudos, Commented and subscribed it means the world to me and I thank all of you for liking this fic so much the response from this has been amazing and I hope you guys continue to read my other fics.
> 
> You can also follow me on Twitter and Tumblr too if you want to request any fan fics and stuff.  
> Twitter-Jamesm97  
> Tumblr-Jmarshy97


End file.
